


Mark him (3)all岳 ABO

by yurihayato



Category: all岳
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihayato/pseuds/yurihayato





	Mark him (3)all岳 ABO

木子洋拖着岳明辉一直磨蹭到了9点还没有走出浴室，期间卜凡过来拍了几次门，岳明辉心虚的使劲催木子洋别玩了，可他戴着跳蛋声音黏黏糊糊完全起不到催促作用。

木子洋光听岳明辉声音低吟顿挫，抑扬起伏，手指戳腰上、肚脐眼上、腿上就分声部的呻吟，感觉跟弹钢琴似的，性致不减。可卜凡故意犟劲像催命一样每隔一会儿拍门就打搅了他白日淫宣的性致，偏偏岳明辉还不懂看他心情挣扎要走，他想不通岳明辉这样满眼情欲写着我好欠艹的情况还要走能走去哪，走去卜凡面前也不过是被摁着再艹一遍。木子洋似笑非笑的斜睨着他哥一眼：“合着凡弟弟是个弟弟，我就不是个弟弟了？你在凡弟弟床上放浪的时候我也没打搅你们啊。”说着头也不回的晾着鸟走出浴室把门一摔。岳明辉头疼的想，得，又有一个闹情绪的了。

到达杂志拍摄地点时距离开拍还有半个多小时，灵超走出换衣间看见岳明辉躺在沙发上补眠，卜凡、木子洋都不在。岳明辉睡着迷迷糊糊间感到有颗毛茸茸的小脑袋瓜蹭着他的胸口，窝在他身侧撒娇一样揽着他的腰，安抚的亲了亲灵超头顶的旋，困倦的问道“宝宝，现在几点了”

“快十一点啦，妈妈你睡了好久，昨晚上没睡好吗？”灵超凑得更近，将下巴搁在岳明辉肩膀上眨着大眼睛审视他妈妈，他已经敏锐的察觉到岳明辉、木子洋、卜凡的关系产生了更深层、更紧密的变化，但他不知道这种变化是何时开始产生，何时将他准确排除在外。这种变化已成为除年龄之外他与岳明辉之间产生的第二道巨大的鸿沟，他感到烦躁不安。

岳明辉被鹅子看起来天真好奇的神情盯得心里一怂，暗骂自己对未成年人教育的失职，因为发情期的关系，最近他和卜凡、木子洋做爱都没有节制，遮掩也遮掩的不彻底。在岳明辉分化为omega之后，他们三人都默契的没有告诉未成年的小弟，把炮友关系隐藏在地下以免这种糜乱荼毒了祖国未来的花朵。有好几次深夜灵超起夜喝水，岳明辉不得不忍受着两个弟弟恶劣的顶弄，强忍呻吟的欲望怕被小弟发现异常。

而现在还有一件事更令岳明辉担心，小弟还有不到一个月就要成年，也许他可能会像自己一样到二十六岁才会分化，然而但大多数人，十八岁生日前后一段时间就会显现自己的真正性别。无论灵超是Alpha还是Omega抑或Beta，都会导致不可预知的决断，决定灵超是否还能从事爱豆行业，决定灵超会不会发现岳明辉其实是个Omega。

环在腰上的手臂越收越紧，岳明辉回过神发现灵超正生气的皱着鼻子 “怎么了儿砸，想不想吃糖？”岳明辉熟练的从兜里掏出一颗糖剥了糖纸给灵超吸引他的注意，“乖啊，妈妈前面在想事情，宝宝，张嘴。”

“不要想用一颗糖就收买我。”灵超准确的咬住岳明辉的手指头，舔舔带着点甜味的妈妈手指“起码要两颗。”

“哎，再来一颗。”

“你可惯他吧。”木子洋换完衣服顺手一个爆栗敲了小弟的脑袋，木子洋没有糖吃，木子洋不爽。李英超鬼精鬼精的，又爱撒娇，最讨岳明辉喜欢，虽然木子洋平常不跟小屁孩较劲，可他今天心情不好就要吃醋。“这一天两天欠嗖嗖的，三天不打，上房揭瓦。起来，准备到你拍摄了。”

“略略略略略”灵超冲木子洋做了个鬼脸，翻下了沙发。

“行了行了，洋洋你还生气呢？”岳明辉心想木子洋可也太不好哄了，发脾气也不砸东西就喜欢挑着刺，耍小脾气，跟小孩子还吃醋。

“ 我才没生气，我看你早上喝了杯牛奶就什么都不吃了，怎么回事？”木子洋臭着脸拿出了几块巧克力给岳明辉“喏，吃点有营养的。”

岳明辉伸手接过，心里好笑，点头同意道“没生气，没生气，我们一八八长腿帅哥脾气好人也好。”

拍摄时卜凡一直冷着脸，他从在车上眉头就没有舒展过。岳明辉当然知道为什么，他好几次伸手想抓住卜凡的衣袖，却被一九二大个子巧妙的躲过。卜凡不想理他，岳明辉没有办法。

第一场个人照拍摄结束，很快就到第二场按分组开始拍照。分组依旧为卜岳、洋灵。洋灵拍摄在另一个房间，离开前木子洋挑衅的看了卜凡一眼，被卜凡瞪了回去，木子洋将视线转到岳明辉身上，比了个口型说可有你好受的。岳明辉苦笑了一下，不置可否。

“怎么好端端的吵架了”摄影师上下打量他们两个，热心的指挥道“卜凡不是最听你的吗，岳岳你让卜凡别臭着个脸，笑一个呗。要不你们两个好好沟通交流一下，十分钟之后我们再继续拍。”

卜凡听完后板着脸凶凶的就走了，岳明辉急忙跟上他，一九二步伐大又快，岳明辉险些跟不上，进了门后发现卜凡来到了厕所。

……这咋说呢，自从岳明辉跟两个弟弟搞在一起之后，他们对各个场所的换衣间、厕所不得不说是熟门熟路。

卜凡沉着脸，抿着唇，他和卜凡沉默的对视了一阵，最后是卜凡生气的先嚷道：“岳明辉，你知道你身上都是什么味吗？”

知道啊，岳明辉知道卜凡在指什么，他身上都是木子洋的味道，这对卜凡来说无疑是个挑衅。可岳明辉没有办法，他需要Alpha的信息素帮他伪装成一个A，但其实岳明辉自己也不乐意。如果可以，他谁的信息素都不愿意沾上，岳明辉一点也不想分化成一个受人摆布的Omega，他宁愿继续当个普通的Beta。

“我知道你意思是什么，”岳明辉轻声说，打住了自己心里的想法，仰起头朝卜凡露出个小虎牙，“今晚我想沾染上你的味道，可以吗，凡子。”

“别生气了好不好？”


End file.
